Hard To Express What I Feel
by Rukia-K1
Summary: It started with an argument, then it went to a plan, and then it resulted in the least expected.  One Shot Request. Might be OOC. Yaoi, boyxboy.


A/n: I am taking requests for Oneshots, this is one of them. Info for this below. I tried.

Info:

Tenebre Essere  
>Ouran High<br>Honey x Mori  
>Yaoi<br>They have a huge argument one day at school and refuse to talk with one another. They avoid each other and Mori even thinks about leaving the host club. All of this is because Mori has starting to have romantic feelings for Honey.

* * *

><p>Mori looked down at the concrete sidewalk as Honey ran away from him. He let out a sigh and shook his head. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't mean to snap at the other…it was an accident, and now he didn't know what to do. This was just all a pain in the neck! Why did this have to happen? It wasn't…now Honey wouldn't talk to him…and now he wouldn't talk back…he just couldn't…man he was really screwing this whole thing up…<p>

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was confused. Mori was sitting far away from Honey, and what shocked everyone the most was Mori had told Tamaki he was going to leave the host club, this of course lead to plotting to see what was going on between the two, and of course this lead to odd reasoning's.<p>

1) Mori was getting annoyed with Honey (X)

2) Honey was getting annoyed with Mori (X)

3) They had gotten yelled at for always being around one another (Possible)

4) Mori liked Honey (Possible)

5)-scratched out by Tamaki-

6)-scratched out by Haruhi-

7)-ripped off by Haruhi-

8)-missing-

9)-had previously been rewritten on the back until Tamaki saw it and crossed it out-

10)-Cut off-

They had now narrowed it down to 3, and 4, but they couldn't tell which one was true...they would have to ask one of them to get the answer, and that would be hard to get out of them. Of course as normal Tomoki had a plan...one that would fail...probably...and it resulted in Haruhi wearing a wig and a dress...

Oh was she going to kill him later.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she looked down at the girls uniform she was being forced to wear and then looked over at Mori. Why did she have to do this? She sighed and walked over slowly, and was about to say something when Mori blankly said.<p>

"I know that it's you Haruhi."

"That obvious huh?"

Mori nodded and looked at her. "...what do you need?"

Haruhi sighed. "Listen Mori-Senpai, we're all worried about you and Honey-Senpai...can you tell us what is going on?" She asked.

Mori was silent, and glanced over at Honey. "...I rather...not talk about it..." He admited slowly.

"If you don't tell me, the others will make you at some point...and I have a bad feeling about what those plans will be..." She shivered. "I hate this one enough already..."

Mori closed his eyes. "It's...complicated..." He muttered. He hadn't talked this much in a while, and Haruhi was wondering why that was now.

She sighed. "Mori-Senpai please tell me...I can already tell it's complicated, but you know we need to know these things..."

Mori shook his head. "..."

Haruhi sat down next to him and said. "Mori-Senpai, we're all friends. And we know something is seariously wrong if you want to leave the Host Club. We need to know these things, and we want to help you two work this out. I'm not sure how we will work it out, but...we will..."

"I...like him...it's...complicated...but I do like him..."

Haruhi nodded. "We figured it was along the lines of that...you don't want to know the other ideas the others had..." She sighed then shook her head. "Anyways you just need to tell him that..."

"He wont talk to me...so I wont talk to him..." Mori muttered.

Haruhi closed her eyes for a moment. "Do you really want to stay like this Mori-Senpai...upset about all of this, hurt...and much more? I honestly don't think you want to...you have to tell him Mori-Senpai. It's better than him never knowing..."

Mori swallowed, then sighed. "...fine..." He got up slowly and looked at Honey. Without turning he said. "Thanks..." Then walked over to the other.

Haruhi smiled and got up, walking back over to the changing rooms to change back into her 'normal' clothing.

* * *

><p>Mori had finally managed to get Honey to come outside with him. He just hoped the other wouldn't be mad at him for what he had to say to him.<p>

Honey was silent for a bit before finally asking. "Why did you start getting mad yesterday?" He asked, his eyes filled with something like tears and Mori swallowed.

"...I..." Mori hesitated. How was he supposed to tell the other what he felt for him?

"You?" Honey tilted his head.

"...like you..."

"...eh?"

"...never mind..."

"Wait!"

Mori turned and ran, not looking back at the other.

* * *

><p>After that Honey hadn't seen Mori at school for at least a week. When he came back he was not the same person Honey knew. He was different...to others it was normal, but to Honey he knew something was wrong. Mori was to closed off now...he was talking even less than before. Honey was worried about him, but he was afraid to talk to him after what had happened the last time they talked...what was Mori talking about?...wait...Honey hadn't pieced together what the words were before...now though it made sense. He didn't know what to do...<p>

Finally after a few days he consulted Mori, and said to him. "Please stop acting like this...this isn't you...I want the old Takashi back...the one that actually is friendly, happy, and likes me!"

To say the least Mori was shocked by these words. He could barley manage to look at the other, but ended up smiling. He picked the other up and kissed him lightly.

* * *

><p>An: Alright...I dun think I did well on that, sorry. Eheh...I haven't watched Ouran in a while, and this is my first fan fic for it...eheh...I tried though...*Sweat-drop*


End file.
